The availability of low cost, high resolution video cameras facilitates their proliferation in various applications and environments. At typical resolution, frame rate and color depth, the bandwidth required to stream the resulting video imaging can be very high, even with advanced compression techniques. This in turn results in significant challenges for IP-based networks to provide some type of quality of service (QoS) guarantee for different types of traffic. The prior art addresses the bandwidth constraint issue by manually limiting the resolution and/or frame rate of the camera views. This approach does reduce bandwidth, but at the cost of picture quality.